Issen Inazuma
'Approval:' 11/30/16 45 feats (2 banked) Justice v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' 'Personality' Nindō - I am a weapon, a blade wielded by Kiri to insure its protection by any means necessary. After having his curse mark removed, Issen regained all of his memories causing a great mental strain and tear on him due to the shear amount he regained and what they were. This left him to be what he calls "realistic" in nature. Where he sees things for what they are and just accepts it for being so. He does not feel the need to make bonds with people anymore, just only for formalities. He prefers to do what he sees to be beneficial in nature, things where he would gain from the situation, or Kiri will gain from it, However if forced or asked by a superior to do something he does not see beneficial, he will still comply and get it done. To most he seems cruel, cold hearted. but to him he sees it as realistic. He is very much so what most consider the definition of what a Shinobi is. However after some realization of some kind during his disappearance, he has purchased pretty much self help books to help him better understand how to interact with people and be a normal and hopefully a somewhat nice person. Thus far, it has been quiet the challenge since he doesn't seem to be all that convincing, but one day he will figure this out. 'Appearance' He has short pure white hair just like he use to. He still wears primary white clothing, as well as his Kiri headband around his waist. Just like before, he has Electric blue eyes, however it is rare they are seen since he still wears bandages over his eyes. Furasshu still rests on his right hip for easy draw, well Nuibari is sealed away on his body. 'Themes' Issen's Theme 'Stats' (Total:395) ' '''Strength: 40 ' 'Speed: 54 ' 'Chakra Levels: 25 ' 'Chakra Control: 25 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' '''CP: 185 + 100 (Yin Seal) Supercharge: 40 Banked: 1 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Lightning Release: White Lightning ''' '''Genin 2: Water Release Chunin: Kenjutsu Specialist ' '''Jonin: Sealing Specialist ' '''S-Rank: Space-Time Manipulation Kage Rank: Jakangai eye 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 45 Banked feats: 2 Feat Culminations These are not feats, just culminations of multiple ones/ Combo's Using feats *'Lightning Transmission' - Issen creates a single clone both, then Issen and the clone both perform a Lightning Cutter technique on opposite hands. Connecting their techniques together, they form a chain of lightning between themselves that is able to slice through objects almost anything with great ease. technique, leaves Issen and clone at 10cp left attack *'Flash Technique: Raijin Suto (Thunder-God Strike)' - Issen tosses Nuibari at his target, once its past the target he performs a flash to instantly appear behind his target, grab Nuibari and perform a Zantetsuken.80cp *'Lightning Crucifixion' - Issen performs his Crucifixion technique than channels a lightning cutter through Nuibari's thread, causing the target to not only become sewn together, but electrocuted causing the body to spaz and extreme damage, if not killing the target. (crucifixion)(55 bind due to Sew ability 40cp (lightning cutter) = 80cp technique] #'Kami's Prison' - Issen performs his signature Crucifixion technique with Nuibari, then using his other hand performs a water prison on the same target. Then channels a lightning cutter through Nuibari's thread causing the target not only sewn together and trapped inside of a water prison, but also electrocuted by an amplified Lightning cutter due to the water prison. Crucifixion (55cp bind) 40cp water prison = a total 95cp bind. 40cp lightning cutter that does 60cp damage due to Water + Lightning. (120cp total) Passive feats/other things (These are feats Taken under RU's or other mic things displayed here for easy use.) * Silent Killing - Makes Issen extremely quite almost unable to be heard well moving if he wishes and able to track people moving by sound alone. * Blind Folded Issen wears bandages over his eyes at all times, making it to where he is unaffected by eye contact based jutsu since his eyes can not be seen unless the bandages are removed. Stat feats/ passive/ Other... (7) # 6 x9 Stat feats # Silent Killing Technique - The user has trained themselves to be quieter and stealthier when moving about, providing a slight boost to their stealthiness in combat situations. They also have very slightly improved hearing, able to detect opponents moving about in close proximity to them. # One Handed Jutsu - This allows Issen to use jutsu with only one hand. This enables him to use a sword in one hand and use the other to attack with jutsu. Lightning Release (4) *'Super Zapy White Dragon Of DEATH! (Kirin)' - The user can force white lightning to come together in the sky, creating storm clouds. From this they then call forth a devastating white lighting blast shaped like a dragon. It reaches the ground at incredible speeds and packs enough punch to obliterate a small mountain. If storm clouds are already formed, cost goes down from 40 cp to 20. Storm clouds can be formed if enough fire has been used. (40 cp) *'Lightning Cutter -' The far more advanced and stronger version of Chidori. It functions in the same way as Chidori where the user channels an extreme amount of Lightning chakra to the palm of their hand, however it is much stronger and takes much more focus to create. Unlike Chidori, lightning Cutter is also able to be created without the use of any hand signs. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. (40cp) *'Lightning Clone(lvl 1)- '''Issen creates a lightning clone, splitting up his chakra evenly between him and the clones. When the clone is destroyed, it discharges lightning into what destroyed it equal to the cp left in the clone. If destroyed or released willingly, it gives Issen knowledge. The clones endurance is = 25% of Issen's (50 CP minimum.) *'Depth Charge '- The user expels lightning chakra from all over their body creating a lightning explosion centered around the user. The lightning explosion hits anyone withing a 10ft radius of the user causing decent damage and nice little shock to the system. Obviously, the user is not harmed by this technique. (20cp) '''Water Release (5)' *'Water Release: Water Prison; Issen Style- '''This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. maintain *'Water Release: Hiding in the Mist Technique -''' This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. Due to the mist being laced with a thick coat of chakra it obscures all means of sensing inside and into the cloud along with sight. CP maintain *'Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique (Water Meld)' - The user melds with water to be undetected by the enemy. It was shown that this technique is usable even in water as shallow as a puddle. A source of water is needed in order to be able to use this technique. The jutsu is largely dependent on his speed for success, this means it is less than ideal against quick single target attacks but wonderful against large AOE attacks that are difficult to dodge because of their size rather than their speed. maintain *'Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave -' This technique is a larger version of the Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave. With it, the user spews out a massive amount of water, covering an entire area with crushing waves. The produced ocean of water stays on the battlefield after the technique is used, allowing for further techniques to be used using the water. 40cp Kenjutsu (7) *'White Talon' - The weaker version of White Fang. The user coats their blade in Lightning Chakra, increasing its cutting potential, but only slightly. 5cp maintain *'White Fang' - An addition-line ninjutsu that augments the killing power of a blade by channeling lightning chakra through the blade. The materialized white chakra is shaped like a long blade around the channeled blade that is up to 10 feet long, able to cut through most things such as rock and steel with ease, leaving behind a very clean surface and a slight static shock. maintain release + Kenjutsu *'Blue Fang' - Similar to Issen's White fang, he coats one or both of his swords in water rather then Lightning chakra enhancing the killing potential of the weapon as well as its cutting edge. maintain release + Kenjutsu *'Thunder-God's Fang '- A highly more advanced version of White Fang. Just like White fang, the user channels lightning chakra through their blade, but at a highly more concentrated level, increasing the killing potential to a tremendous amount. The channeled blade is able to reach a length of up to 15 feet and cut through most things unless stopped by an equal or stronger chakra force. maintain *'Lightning stance '- A very swift and unpredictable sword stance. The user performs unpredictable zig zagged based maneuvers swiftly, making it hard to trace their movement and actions allowing them to maneuver around incoming attacks easier. maintain +8 speed, +8 partial to reaction *'Zantetsuken (Iron-Cutting Sword)' - The user holds there sword behind them, then performs a single powerful slash while moving faster than the eye can see at their intended target, causing sever amounts of damage if not slicing their target in half. This strike is strong enough to cut through Iron with ease, thus where its name comes from. (40cp) *'Wire Crucifixion' - Using Nuibari and wire strings, Issen strings his opponents in a way that leaves their bodies looking as though they were crucified. maintain binding technique using Nuibari (equivalent to a 55cp bind due to Sew ability with Nuibari) Legendary Swords (2) (Taken under Ken) *'Furasshu' - Furasshu is a white, straight blade Katana with a white hilt and red diamond pattern in the traditional Katana fashion. The blade was created with lightning forged into it, causing it to have lightning arcing off the blade when it is drawn. *#'Current' - The Blade natural has an electrical current running though it. Upon hitting targets, it passively does 10cp in lightning damage along with the strike. The intensity of the lightning can be increased if the user invests 10cp into the blade causing it to do 20cp damage from the lightning. *#Sharpness - The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP. If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers. *'Nuibari' - (縫い針; Literally meaning "Sewing Needle"): A sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire that resembles thread attached to it, which can be used to pierce enemies and "sew" them together in human bundles. It is also called a "Longsword" (長刀, Chōtō). *#'Sew' - 15 cp Passive 15cp bind (can be increased with cp). Additionally, if the user performs any binding based jutsu using Nuibari to perform it such as Crucifixion, sew applies to that bind, but Nuibari must be the Item used to perform the bind to gain the additional bonus. *#Sharpness - The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP. If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers. Sealing (4) #'Yin Seal (3 feats)' - Chakra is stored in a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be activated by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. Issen's seal is located on the back of his right hand. CP gained = 100 CP # Seal: Electric Explosion - An electric explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. (10 CP) Space-Time (6) #'Flash Technique FTG' - Issen has become so in tune with lightning, the use of seals, and Time/space he is able to become one with lightning for a very short time allowing him to travel at the speed of light causing him to disappear and reappear in a flash of white lightning. This allows him to basically teleport around the battlefield to any surface he has placed a seal laced with lightning chakra. It costs 5cp to place the lightning seal, or he can have preplaced seals but it must be noted on the page where the seal is. The initial jutsu comes with one seal slot. This technique cannot be used to leave a combat situation. release, Time\Space, Sealing 40cp FTG rules. seal (on Nuibari), 3 on marked Senbon, 1 free seal #'Flash Seals (2)' - This feat can be taken multiple times, each time it is taken the user gets two more flash seal slots. #'Flash Barrier barrier' - Issen forms a serious of flash seals that shape close to his body. When these seals are interacted with by chakra influence, they close in wrapping around on the source. The Jutsu is then transported away and set elsewhere. The user can spend a little more chakra to send the jutsu to a specific location, marked by a flash Seal. (40 CP for random, +20 CP for marked seal) + Sealing #'Flash Technique: Raijin Kirā (Thunder-God Killer)' - Issen teleports 3 times using his flash technique and performs a separate attack each time. However do to the speed these attacks are performed at, they are not done at full strength causing them to only do 50% of the users normal str in damage per hit (150% total str in damage). To compensate for the lack of strength due to the speed of this technique, Issen channels white fang through his sword. are unable to perform this technique [80cp (for the technique)+ 20cp White fang = 100cp Required - lightning release, time/space, Kenjutsu, sealing. Feats Required - Flash, white fang. Technique # Time Drain - The alteration of time allows the user to drain their opponent of their vitality. This makes the opponent weaker and less able to take damage. -12 End for 2 rounds CP Jakangai eye (6) (Secret Kekkei Genkai. If he has not told you, or you have not seen it. You don't know about it.) Issen takes great measure to ensure no one other then those he wishes to know, find out about his Dojutsu. His eyes are always covered with bandages, making it to where people can not see his eyes change when using the dojutsu. He suppresses his chakra making it to where even sensors can't tell he is channeling chakra to his eyes when using the dojutsu. He will take every action needed to ensure his Dojutsu remains unknown. #'Stop' - The user has mastered the art of Time/Space and the Jikangai eye allowing them to stop everything but themselves in time for a very short time. The Time Stop allows the user to move such as re-position themselves or begin fleeing from combat, or perform 1 action. The action must be a defensive/self-affecting action such as healing, buff, barrier, creating clones, using pills, ect… so long as the user is not altering their surrounding in anyway (Meaning you can not place items such as paper bombs, sealing tags, ect..., set up traps, place seals or other jutsu that activate viea trigger, and so on). The User CANNOT attack nor take or place any items on anyone well this jutsu is up. You also can not move people or alter them in any way. 40 vs to hit when used to stop an attack #'Time Control' - The user has mastered controlling time to where he is now able to Move and perform a single action well Stop is active. The user is still unable to alter their surroundings, harm anyone well Stop is in place, steal items, alter anything on other individuals. feat #'Decelerate' - The user Significantly slows down time around him causing any target(s) up to five to decelerate. So long as the targets are near the user they move much slower due to time around the user being slowed down immensely. -12 speed debuff, follows [[Multi-target Debuffs] rules if more then 1 target is affected] #'Accelerate' - The user Significantly accelerates time within their personal space, allowing them to move much faster then what should be physically possible at a given time, so long as time is accelerated. maintain (+12 full speed \ +8 Partial speed to Reaction) # Haste 2 '''- The user is able to accelerate their speed tremendously allowing them to perform multiple actions at the speed of just one. This functions like a lvl 2 multi-attack feat, granting 1 or 2 additional action per turn. If used as a physical attack it only does 20 CP of damage 1 action 10cp of damage 2 extra actions and str is not added to that damage. 20cp/10cp maintain. '''Equipment *(9) 3 Chakra Pill *(3) 1 Blood Increasing Pill *(3) Set of Senbon *(3) 2 Flash Bombs *(2) Thread (Ninja Wire) *(Feat) Furasshu *(Feat) Nuibari (Has a Flash Seal) *(Feat) 3 Senbon marked with flash Seal Ryo * Ryo earned: 198,000 * Transfer - 50k from Nen (60k/ RU swap)/ 24,000 transfer to Nen * Ryo left: 162,000 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 336' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: 0 -Monday' Kage-Arc 2 To Destroy Nothing (4qp) (9/10/14) Field Trip with Issen (3qp) (8/17/14) Black File (0qp) Final Pieces (0qp) Special Missions 2 Satoshi the General (4qp) (8/18/14 Best Date Ever (0qp) (6/27/14) S-Rank: 11 Mind Control Temple (4qp) (12/28/15) Things Run Amok (4qp) (2/19/15) Spoopy Spoops pt2 (4qp) (2/4/15) Spoopy Spoops pt1 (4qp) (2/2/15) Wow, that was easy (4qp) (1/29/15) Strange Items Part 2 (4qp) (1/17/14) Carnival Adventures (4qp) (1/3/15) Rumi and Issen Go Hunting (4qp) (8/30/14) Supa Hot Fire! (4qp) (7/19/14) The Last of Hiruko (4qp) (7/15/14) The End of Jinei (4qp) (6/11/14) Death Incarnate (4qp) (5/20/14) A-Rank: 14 Giant Man In a Tiny Ruin (3qp) (11/23/15) Temple Time! (4qp) (11/16/15) Carnival of Lies (3qp) (2/19/14) Flying Fire God (4qp) (2/12/15) Wrapping Up (0qp) (1/29/15) The Medical Facility (4qp) (1/28/14) Enter the Bandits (4qp) (1/11/14) The Rage Part 2 (2qp) (8/7/14) Supa Hot Fire Returns! Also Sacrifices (3qp) (7/30/14) The Compound Failure (4qp) (7/2/14) The Slaughter At the Camps (3qp) (6/26/14) Attack on Experiments! (4qp) (6/25/14) (S-arc Mission 2) Back To The Human Experimentation Lab (4qp) (6/24/14) (S-Arc Mission 1) Jinei's Compound Assault (4qp) (6/9/14) The Illusionist Hunter-Nin (4qp) (5/27/14) A Map - Part 2 (3qp) (4/8/14) Fisherman's Sword (4qp) (3/29/14) B-Rank: 24 Crossroads Meeting (3qp) (11/30/15) Strange Items (4qp) (1/16/15) Scam Artists (4qp) (8/25/14) Spoopy Idol (3qp) (8/16/14) Murder Mystery Mansion (4qp) (8/8/14) Death of Supa Hot Fire :C (3qp) (8/5/14) The Dark Temple (3qp) (7/30/14) Temple of Horrors (3qp) (7/27/14) Chainsaw Armed Beast (4qp) (7/7/14) Mr. Willow (4qp) (6/4/14) The Archaeological Dig (4qp) (5/20/14) The Man with the big Sword (4qp (5/20/14) Sano the Stealer (3qp) (5/18/14) Meeting Suzaku (2qp) (5/11/14) (Gained Sword) Rank Up: Squiggly (3qp) (5/7/14) Oskai The Traitor (4qp) (5/5/14) Pride and Greed (1qp) (5/2/14) A Test (4qp) (5/2/14) Cleaning Up Messes (4qp) (4/30/14) Icecream? (4qp) (4/23/14) Avogadro (3qp) (4/22/14) Mrokeii Kage Rank Part 2 (0qp) (4/20/14) Octo-hitler (0qp) (4/19/14) The Spoopy House (4qp) (4/14/14) A Ghostly Storm (0qp) (4/11/14) Shifting Earth (3qp) (4/10/14) Extreme (4qp) (3/10/14) Elementals (3qp) (3/4/14) C-Rank: 12 Escaping the Tomb of Yawgmoth (0qp) (1/16/15) Bandits on the Sea (3qp) (5/3/14) Hunting (3qp) (4/23/14) The Narrator (0qp) (4/20/14) Ice Cream! (0qp) (4/19/14) Weird Creepy Lady (0qp) (4/17/14) The ancient glasses (0qp) (4/12/14) Village Elder! (3qp) (4/9/14) The Perfect Conglomeration (3qp) (4/9/14) Test in the Caves (3qp) (3/19/14) Nightmare no Jutsu (4qp) (3/13/14) Twin Sirens (3qp) (3/4/14) D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Other: 24 Training with Issen (4qp) (6/18/16) Pondering and Relaxing (2qp) (15/6/16) Training (2qp) (10/6/16) Training Session (4qp) (forever ago so can't rememebr the actual date) Issens Day Off (2qp) (12/9/15) The Future (1qp) (11/19/15) Wandering about (3qp) (11/11/15) A New Genin (5qp) (2/18/15) Ice Cream Break (0qp) (2/8/15) Beach Trip (4qp) (2/8/15) Training Day (0qp) (1/31/15) Wandering about (4qp) (1/27/14) A Tale of Ice Cream and Swords (0qp) (1/18/14) Seeing Whats Changed (8qp) (1/6/15) #39 The Flash Project (Final S-Arc thing) (6/25/14) (Char Dev) Trip to Konoha(5/5/14) Thinking S-Arc RP (5/18/14) Request (2qp) (5/9/14) Off Duty (4/15/14) To the Doctor (4/16/14) The Seal (4/18/14) (Char. Dev. 2 (0qp)) Hidden Truths (3/10/14) (Char. Dev. 1) Border Scuffle (2qp) (3/5/14) HE HAS COME! Kinda... slightly lost though... (3/3/14) OS Missions 19 Sea Monster Slayers (4qp) (6/18/16) Need to write page yety (4qp) (20) An Expensive Bonfire (4qp) (12/15/14) Visit to the Daimyo's (4qp) (12/14/14) Save the Princess (4qp) (12/10/15) Bad Trip (4qp) (12/2/15) Stupid Evil Cannibals and their treasure (4qp) (1/13/14) More Missing Nin (4qp)(8/24/14) Spoopy Gentlemen (4qp) (8/14/14 Walking Darkness (4qp) (7/29/14) Cultist Clash in the Woods (4qp) (7/27/14) Meany Uchiha (4qp) (7/11/14) Flute Man (4qp) (7/6/14) Childs Play(4qp) (7/6/14) Stupid Smugglers (0) (6/29/24) Library of K'n-yan (4qp) (6/3/14) Get the Scrolls (0qp) (5/11/14) Noble escort... (2qp) (4/21/14) Find Jiro (2qp) (4/17/14) Bandits always bandits (4qp) (4/14/14) Killing Missing Nin (4qp) (3/8/14) 'History and Story' He blew through the academy quite quickly and surprisingly since he doesn't remember many things, everything just seems to naturally come to him as he goes. He graduated at a young age top of his class and was immediately put into a genin squad, however his glory days at Kumo quickly came to an end with the Oni Lord destroying and conquering his former village. However Issen has come to settle down and very much like Kiri. He has set his eyes on becoming on of the Great Seven Swordsman, however just what exactly is his end goal? After getting the curse seal removed, Issen regained all of his memories at one time leaving behind mental scares and strain due to the overload and whatever those memories contained. Whatever those memories might be, exactly what happened to Issen when he was a Child is a mystery to all but him, or is it? 'Relationships' Rumi - Issen's best friend as most would call it he believes. She is a fellow Swordsman, wielder of Kabutowari, and very good at and happy to kill things. Dany - Issens new apprentice. How this happened exactly, he isn't really sure but it did, but who knows he might benifiet from this, plus she seems pretty nice and a nice change from dealing with Sass incarnate known as Rumi. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure